1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible display device, and more particularly, to a fabricating method of a flexible display device to prevent a substrate from being peeled apart during a fabricating process of the flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The display device market rapidly changed recently, and now a central place in the market has been taken by flat panel display (FPD) devices. The FPD devices are easily made large-sized, thin, and light. The FPD devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic electro luminescence displays (OLEDs), etc. However, the existing liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, organic electro luminescence displays, etc. are made of a glass substrate, thereby limiting application and usage because there is no flexibility.
Accordingly, a flexible display device capable of bending has been fabricated using a substrate of a material having flexibility, such as plastic or foil, has been rapidly rising as a next generation display device in place of the existing glass substrate with no flexibility. The flexible display device is often called a “bendable display” or “rollable display.” A method of realizing the flexible display device can be classified into two methods: using the existing display device and using an e-paper.
The method of using the existing display device is a method of making the material of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display device, an organic electro luminescence display device, etc. flexible. In contrast, with the method of using the e-paper, a display device has been developed using a cholesterol liquid crystal, and an electrophoresis display device using a micro capsule, an electrophoresis and a half globular twist ball charged with static charge. There is a disadvantage with the e-paper in that full color realization is difficult and there is a limit in realizing motion picture due to a slow operating speed.
Accordingly, a study for realizing a flexible display device using the existing display device has been the recent focus of much research. To this end, a subject of study is that a display part and a switching part in core parts of the existing display device—including the display part, a driving part and the switching part—are made with flexibility.
Specially, to give flexibility to the display part of the flexible display device, a flexible substrate should be used. However, an electrode formation should be precisely performed in the fabricating process of the display device, thus a substrate should act to support sufficiently. To this end, a rigid substrate should be adhered thereto. When adhering the rigid substrate, an adhesive is used with which adhesion and detachment are possible. There is a problem when the rigid substrate and the flexible substrate are adhered to each other because the adhesive can come apart during the fabricating process of the flexible display device.